Una hostoria de amor
by Orfa-chan
Summary: Esta historia es una historia que relata la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome después de la batalla final, solamente puedo decir que las fans de esta pareja quedarán fascinadas con la historia.


Una historia de amor que no quisiera contar

**Esta historia fue escrito gracias a una apuesta que perdí, en ella se relata la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome, que no son mi pareja preferida, pero bueno, una apuesta es una apuesta y aquí está:**

Después de que se acabó la pelea contra Naraku y la perla de Shikón, Kagome e Inuyasha vivían en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, lugar donde Kagome conoció a Inuyasha

Así es, el destino había escrito de deberían de estar juntos a pesar de todo lo que pase, pero algo andaba mal, a pesar de eso Kagome siente a Inuyasha muy distanciado y se preguntaba si algo tenía que ver el hecho de que había amado a alguien más y le era imposible amar a otra persona, pero…

En realidad, qué era lo que realmente la joven quería, pareciera que su mente y su cuerpo le exigían algo, algo que necesita, acaso será amor.

Esa misma tarde Inuyasha se encontraba fuera como de costumbre porque no soportaba a las hijas de Miroku que a cada momento lo fastidiaban y querían usarlo de juguete, por lo que decidió salir un rato para despejarse de tanto ruido que le provocaban los niños.

Kagome, decidida a hablar con Inuyasha sobre su sentir se aproximó a él.

- No debes tomarlo tan personal- dijo Kagome- solamente son niños, algún día sabrás lo que se siente.

- El brazo de Inuyasha resbaló dejando caer su cabeza que en ese momento la sostenía.

- ¿Dime… de… qué estás hablando?- respondió totalmente nervioso.

- ¿Realmente no puedes ni siquiera sospechar a lo que me refiero?

- No seas tonta claro que sé. A lo que me refiero es que a qué viene tu comentario.

- Inuyasha, dime… realmente porque crees que estoy aquí.

- Porque tu decidiste volver para poder estar a mi lado.

- Exacto, pero también quiero que seamos uno- decía mientras se aproximaba poco a poco hacía el joven- quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, quiero que tu y yo…

Aquellas palabras inquietaron al joven que de un sobresalto se separó de la joven.

- Acaso te refieres a que tu… quieres que tu y yo… ha…

- Así es, veo que me entendiste- contestó Kagome ruborizada.

- Claro que te entiendo si no soy un tonto.

- ¿En serio?… replicó sarcásticamente- entonces dime porque tengo que decirte lo que quiero en vez que tu lo adivines por tu propia cuenta.

-Eso es algo que no tengo que explicarte, además… porque tanta urgencia… si… tú…

De repente la conversación fue interrumpida por una fuerte llovizna que se aproximó hacía ellos sin que se percataran, inmediatamente corrieron a refugiarse en una pequeña casa que se encontraba desde hace tiempo deshabitada.

- Parece que la lluvia no pasará, así que tendremos que quedarnos aquí- comentó Inuyasha mientras Kagome permanecía muda.

Inuyasha se aproximó hacia ella, que se encontraba sentada en un rincón de la habitación, y dijo:

- ¿Sigues pensando en lo mismo?- Kagome no contestaba pero su tristeza podía dejarse sentir en toda la habitación.

- ¿Creí que al venir aquí iba a significar que querías que estuviéramos juntos para siempre?-dijo Kagome.

- Y así es, nunca lo he dudado, pero es que…

- Es qué… -gritó Kagome mientras lloraba- se supone que dejé todo para poder estar contigo y… ¿así es como tiene que ser, los dos distanciados?, se supone que debemos de ser felices, pero no lo soy, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea estar contigo… yo… solo… quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Las lágrimas de la joven conmovieron a Inuyasha que sin pensarlo la abrazó fuertemente, mientras dejaba sentir aquel aroma agradable que tenía. Sus manos lentamente y temblando recorrieron cada centímetro de su cabello, mientras se dejaba envenenar por su delicado aroma.

- Inuyasha… yo… solo quiero estar contigo para siempre- repetía una y otra vez la joven entre sollozos.

- Yo… también… Kagome, es lo que más deseo en este momento, por favor perdóname si te hice sentir mal, pero es que tenía miedo de que no estuvieras segura de querer estar aquí y que tal vez quisieras regresar, y yo… no quería más dolor si te llegas a ir.

- Inuyasha… yo nunca me iré de tu lado, vine para poder estar por siempre a tu lado.

Inuyasha, se separó por un momento de Kagome para poder contemplar aquellos ojos hermosos que tenía y que se dejaban reflejar por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana en ese momento.

-Entonces está bien- dijo para después besar a la joven.

El corazón de Kagome parecía desbordarse por alguna extraña sensación la recorría, todo su cuerpo y su mente solo podían responder a una palabra: Inuyasha.

El joven hanyou, suavemente deslizó sus manos por debajo de ese enorme traje de sacerdotisa, intentando de la manera más sencilla poder despojarle de ella, ya que no quería cometer un pecado al no tocar cada centímetro del cuerpo de la joven. Y así, suavemente y al ritmo de su corazón, sus dedos se movían peligrosamente a través de ese sendero desconocido; mientras que Kagome, sentía que sus deseos se hacían realidad y que llegarían en un punto de exceso en el que su cuerpo debería de desterrarlo, pero que al final de aquella larga noche serían deseos iluminados.

Kagome permanecía inmóvil ante el deslizamiento de Inuyasha por su cuerpo, su mente permanecía nublado, sus manos no buscaban donde sujetarse y precipitadamente se entrelazaron fuertemente a la espalda del joven.

El juego de caricias había llegado a un punto que provocó que Kagome interrumpiera el eterno silencio de la noche, su cuerpo reaccionó y con un movimiento arrebatador, aventó al joven y así tenerlo a su completa disposición.

Kagome se encontraba casi despojada de sus ropas, su cuerpo se encimó a la de Inuyasha mientras sujetaba sus manos contra el suelo.

- Ahora es mi turno de jugar- le susurró al oído del joven.

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse peligrosamente ahora por el cuerpo Inuyasha, Kagome procuraba suavemente indicar a Inuyasha lo mucho que ella le apreciaba y que nunca le iba a dejar.

Sus manos y sus labios entonaban una hermosa y peligrosa sinfonía que provocaba que sus cuerpos se movieran al ritmo del casi rojo carmesí que en compañía de un delicado canto que sus voces entonaban, hacían de aquella escena una verdadera entrega de amor.

Con sus cuerpos empapados de deseo y pasión, ambos quedaron despojados por completo de aquello que les impedía curar sus ansias, contemplándose por unos minutos, se permitieron posponer el momento de la entrega y dar permiso a aquellas cuatro paredes de ser testigos y observar como un par de cuerpos en cualquier momento se convertirían en uno solo.

Kagome tendió su desnudez sobre el húmedo suelo quedando a disposición de Inuyasha, su corazón pareciera dejarse escuchar por toda la habitación mientras que su cuerpo se encargaba de traducir lo que éste decía. Inuyasha podía sentir revolotear el deseo dentro de su cuerpo, ya que en ese momento iba a dejar de ser un solo ser.

Lentamente se aproximó a la joven y con la mirada y sin hablar:

- También estaré contigo para siempre- e inmediatamente sujetó fuertemente la mano de Kagome para asentir que realmente iba a cumplir con lo que decía.

Kagome cerró los ojos mientras dejaba sentir como su miedo iba desapareciendo al sentir a su amado cada vez más dentro de su ser.

Suavemente y al compás de la noche que vigilaba celosamente, se dejaron llevar para florecer en una eternidad donde no existe el dolor, malos recuerdos, cicatrices del pasado y espinas en corazón, sino que ahora se encontraba en un paraíso donde lo único que importa es el desbordamiento de la fragilidad del corazón que pide a gritos: ser uno con el amado.

El último suspiro, señal de que habían abandonado por completo la realidad y que estaban a punto de nacer de nuevo, se dejó oír a dúo por todos los alrededores y ni siquiera el sonido ininterrumpido de la noche pudo contrarrestarlo.

Ambos habían superado el crudo invierno que habían en sus corazones, la primavera ha florecido, juntos han conseguido romper la barrera de la tristeza.

Abrazados y completamente rendidos por el sueño, esperaron a que la mañana les diese la bienvenida a un nuevo renacer.

Autor: Orfa-chan

Agradecimientos: a la Autora Rumiko Takahashi por la historia Inuyasha y a la responsable de la apuesta (Francis).


End file.
